


I Never

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lola, jfc and That girl for beta help. Remaining errors are mine.  
> Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to DC Comics. I am just playing.

Superman was mad and all of Metropolis knew it. Normally the city's favorite son would make sure there was a minimum of property damage when apprehending criminals, but lately, he hadn't been as careful. The first time wasn't that bad. Everybody said Superman had been forced to smash through that concrete wall to get to the bomb. Nobody said a word about it because he'd saved a lot of lives.

The next time wasn't so cut and dried. There were a few mutterings that maybe Superman could have resolved the issue in a more civilized manner. After all, those jewel thieves weren't going to get away from him. Had it really been necessary to toss their getaway truck into the river? Luckily they hadn't drowned.

It went that way for a few more weeks before Lois Lane finally managed to get into trouble yet again, and Superman had to come to her rescue. Lois had clung to Superman as he'd flown them out of harm's way. When she looked down, the building she'd been trapped in had exploded. Lois had been shocked. The building was one of Lex Luthor's secret labs and Superman had good reason to want it destroyed but still, it didn't seem like Superman's usual approach. Lois had tried to question her savior, casually asking if that had been necessary. After all, how were they going to prove anything with all the evidence destroyed?

Superman hadn't said a word. He'd only scowled and set her down on the roof of the Daily Planet, then taken off. He didn't even warn her against getting into trouble as he usually did after one of his rescues. With the building gone, there hadn't even really been a story to write. Lois did not get her headline for the next issue as she's hoped when she'd stumbled on the lab.

Superman didn't care. He flew around the earth five hundred and sixty nine times to burn off the stress of that day. He landed on the roof of LexCorp tower and stayed for a while, thinking up a way to get to Lex. He finally gave up after five hours. There was no way to get around all the Superman-proofing Luthor had set up.

The next week was worse. Superman caused almost five million dollars in property damage. When Lois had finally cornered him after one of his smash and saves, he stood staring down at her as she asked the question she'd been dying to ask.

"What's with all the damage?"

Superman growled. Lois was sure it was a growl. Then he smiled once he realized there were cameras on him.

"Sometimes a few things get broken when apprehending the bad guys," he said in his deep, powerful voice.

As soon as more reporters and TV crews converged on him, Superman took flight. The displacement of air from his sudden liftoff caused a few people to stagger back and one reporter to fall over.

The next morning the headlines screamed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH SUPERMAN?"

Clark Kent was livid. He packed a few things and spent the weekend at the farm with his parents. It felt good to get away from the city. He was sure he'd be asked the usual questions. 

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?" 

"No, I'm gay," though he hadn't actually said that out loud to anybody. 

"When are you planning on settling down?" 

"Never." 

"What about Lois?" 

"I'd have to be dead to want her." 

"How about that Chloe Sullivan? You two were friends for a long time." 

Clark hadn't told them that Chloe had moved on long ago and was now happily dating somebody else. Luckily, his mother didn't ask any of those questions.

Clark threw himself into chores, doing everything and insisting that his parents do nothing but relax. At first he'd vowed not to do anything Superman-related, but he couldn't ignore the cries halfway around the word as -- people, men, women and children, -- were caught in a landslide.

Clark returned that night covered in mud and completely exhausted. As soon as he'd walked through the door to the kitchen, his mom handed him a small purple envelope. Clark knew who it was from. Instead of reading it right away, he tossed it on the kitchen counter and sped upstairs to take a one-hour shower.

He'd come back down, dressed only in jeans and a red t-shirt. He found a note from his parents stuck to the fridge with a cow magnet, saying they would be going out to dinner tonight. Clark smiled but then frowned when the purple envelope caught his eye. He sighed and picked it up, tore it open and read. Clark was gone in seconds, racing to the Luthor mansion, fury in his eyes. The letter floated to the kitchen floor.

Clark found him in his study. He flung the double doors wide and stormed into the room. Lex stood by the stained-glass window, casually sipping a scotch.

"Hello, Clark," he drawled without even turning to see who it was. "Come on in. After all, you always did anyway, no matter how many times I told my security to bar you from the premises."

Clark hadn't seen Lex for a long time, at least not while he was Clark. Superman had run into him a few times here and there, usually while attempting to thwart one of Luthor's hare-brained schemes.

"What the heck is that letter supposed to mean?" he asked without a greeting.

Lex slowly turned around. He looked really nice today. Lex always looked nice and no matter how angry Clark was at him, he never failed to note that fact.

"Did you give it to the alien?" Lex asked, sauntering over to his desk and sitting down in the metal chair. Nothing had changed in this office since the first time Clark had set foot in it years before, when he'd been just a teenager with a growing infatuation.

"No," Clark huffed. "The headlines are insane. Superman was helping people." Clark paced in front of the desk, anxious to get this over with. He flung his arms up in the air in exasperation.

Lex set his glass down on the desk and calmly gazed up at Clark. He was always so calm, no matter what was going on around him. There'd been a few times where Clark had seen Lex upset (like that time when Lex had walked into plant number three to exchange himself for kids and had been taken hostage) or flustered, but mostly Lex was a pillar of calmness that Clark could never hope to emulate.

"I see you still have that cute Kent temper," Lex finally said. His eyes trailed down the length of Clark's body to fall on Clark's feet. Clark looked down to see what had caught Lex's attention. He wasn't wearing any shoes, or even socks, for that matter. Clark stepped back. Lex smirked. Clark turned around and started to leave.

"You forgot to wear shoes," Lex said like it was something Clark had not already figured out.

Clark paused with his back still to Lex.

"Tell Superman to stop by," Lex called out as Clark rushed from the room.

As soon as it was safe to do so, Clark took off into the sky. He flew straight up to the fortress and spent the next few days searching the AI's data banks for something that would explain his behavior. It spit out one reply over and over again.

~

The next few weeks were just as bad. Every time Superman went out, he smashed things. The papers (though not the Daily Planet) started to dub him a menace. Finally, late one night, Clark caved and showed up on Luthor's doorstep as Superman. The penthouse apartment had a very private balcony. Clark was glad he could easily hide out there completely undetected by even Luthor's security.

He tapped on the glass sliding doors with the note from Lex in one hand. Moments later, a small light inside turned on, the glass door slid open, and Luthor, dressed only in pajama bottoms and a robe he hadn't bothered to tie up, stepped out onto the cool concrete. Superman moved into the light, eyes fixed on the exposed patch of skin. Lex clearly noticed the stares, but didn't bother to pull his robe closed. Instead he made a point to be sure it fell open more, exposing even more bare, smooth, creamy white skin. Superman looked away.

"You rang?" Superman said, holding up the note. It was worn at the corners, as though it had been carried around in a back pocket a lot. In truth, Clark had carried it around. He'd read it a million times, just like that note from years before, the one Lex had sent with a truck. Clark still had that note stashed in his sock drawer. Every once in a while he took it out and read it and pretended that he was fifteen again. He'd remember going to the mansion that day, hating that his father had forced him to take the truck back. Of course, it wasn't until later that Clark had realized how important that whole day had been. It had been the start of his obsession.

"You read the note," Lex said casually. He walked to the ledge and leaned forward, hands on the railing.

Clark nodded. "I did. It's going to get you nowhere. I don't have any money, or for that matter, worldly possessions."

"What's your problem?" Lex spun around on his heel and advanced on Superman, eyes blazing. Momentarily forgetting who he was, Clark backed away. "Aren't you paying attention to what people are saying about you?"

"Of course," Superman boomed, standing straight to remind Lex that he was much taller, but that didn't dissuade Luthor. He stretched his neck, looking Superman right in the eyes.

"Then what is your problem?" Lex glared, and crossed his arms.

Clark slipped past Lex and crossed his arms. "Nothing," he insisted. There was something, but he couldn't tell Luthor. He'd laugh himself silly. How was he supposed to explain why he was strung so tight that he lost control? There was no way he could possibly tell Lex what the real problem was. No matter what, he would not tell his nemesis. That was the plan, at least, but then --

Clark spun to face Lex. "I need to get laid," he blurted, eyes wide, face flushed.

His confession was greeted with silence. Lex stared with a blank expression on his face. Clark wanted to fly off. He wanted to vanish into the floor. He wanted to invent a time machine so he could go back in time, and change what he had just said. He could have said "Nothing, I'm fine", or something equally as innocuous.

Lex rubbed the back of his bare neck as Clark looked everywhere but at Lex. His red boots needed a shine.

"Wow, um," Lex stammered. "Bu-."

Clark looked up, startled that he'd actually stunned Lex Luthor into incoherent speech.

"I'm horny," Clark almost shouted, flinging his arms up in the air with defeat. "I need sex. I'm a virgin. I need to get some in a big way. Are you happy now?" Clark stepped forward into Lex's personal space and glared down at the other man, who by now was shrinking away with each work Clark spoke.

"I'm sure there are plenty of women..." Lex began to say.

Clark shook his head. "I'm also very much..." Clark pushed the boundaries even further by pressing his huge chest against Lex's body. "...gay."

Silence again. They stood pressed close together without a word, until suddenly Lex lunged at him, wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and pressed his mouth against Clark's, plunging his tongue down his throat. Clark whimpered and wrapped his big arms around Lex, yanking him off his feet.

He lifted one leg, thrusting it between Lex's thighs, grinding against Lex's body. He tore at the robe, tossing it aside after ripping it from Lex's body. Then Clark made short work of the pajama bottoms, throwing those over the railing. Clark didn't care. All he cared about was Lex's mouth, and Lex's body, and getting to all that wonderful, creamy skin. It was just as amazing to touch as Clark had imagined.

Clark grabbed hold of Lex's now-naked ass and hoisted him up until Lex could wrap his legs around Clark's waist, their mouths still locked in a passionate kiss, battling for dominance. His fingers slipped between Lex's ass cheeks, brushing his hole. Clark shuddered.

A few seconds of super speed and Clark had shed his pants and boots. He rushed them to the bedroom, laying Lex on his back as he slipped on a condom and some lube. Seconds later, Clark was thrusting deep into Lex, holding him tightly, Clark's tongue still deep inside Lex's mouth. Clark didn't miss a beat as he pounded into Lex, and their combined moans and groans filled the room.

Lex reached between them to grip his own hard cock and stroke himself as Clark fucked into him harder and harder. It didn't take long. Lex came, shooting between them, and Clark cried out at the feeling. He kissed Lex harder. Moments later his orgasm overtook him, and he humped Lex over and over uncontrollably.

Clark pulled out and collapsed beside Lex, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful. Nothing had ever prepared him for that. He glanced over to find that Lex was staring at him with a smug smirk on his beautiful, well-kissed lips. Clark thought he looked beautiful.

Clark wanted to kiss Lex again, especially when the scar on his upper lip called to him.

"Um, wow," Lex finally said. "Shall we consider your debt paid in full?"

Clark was positive Lex had said that to get him all riled up, but he didn't care. He'd just gotten laid and it had been awesome.

"Nope," Clark finally said with a grin, "I think we'll have to do that a lot more times before my debt is paid."

The stunned look on Lex's face was worth it.

End 


End file.
